It's a Kind of Magic
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: In which Vampirella takes her friend Torun to Camelot to confuse the hell out of the knights
1. Arrival

In the land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom lays rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name…

Merlin

"My king. There are complaints about sorcerers in Camelot." Warned Sir Leon.

Arthur nodded. "Gather the horses. We leave at dawn."

* * *

"Torun! I'm going out, you wanna come?" Asked Vampirella.

"Where is it you are going?" Torun asked, trying to sound Asgardian as usual. It was only a matter of time before she slipped up.

"Camelot. I have magic and you have magic. What better place?"

She paused. "You serious?" There she goes. "Magic is banned! Do you want to be executed?"

"Relax. You'll be with a fully trained spy. You'll be fine."

She said she was fully trained, she didn't say she was any good.

* * *

Camelot. Free of the evil that is magic…or so they thought.

"Merlin. Could you have made it any more obvious?"

The sorcerer turned to see the friendly face of Sir Lancelot standing in the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe Arthur has never noticed the mysterious flying tree trunks and the perfectly timed collapsed buildings."

"You know, you're looking for it." Merlin smiled. It was nice knowing that no matter what, he'd still have someone on his side.

Lancelot then sighed, turning all serious. "Merlin, there have been reports of sorcerers in Camelot." Merlin froze. Could they have meant him? He didn't make it **that **obvious. Did he? "Apparently shape shifters." Oh good, not him then. Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

"Shape shifters? Are you sure? How are they sure they're not seeing different creatures?"

Lancelot shrugged. How _could _they be sure they're not seeing different creatures? Some reports and complaints were seriously stupid and badly thought out.

* * *

"OK OK erm. Be your German teacher!"  
Vampirella smiled. She was waiting for that one. She shape shifter into her German teacher. "Right, class. The last thing I want you to do is the sheet. The second thing is on page 24 in your books not all of you have, and the first thing I want you to do is on the board." She then paused. "OK Peveril first since they are the best house. Bainbridge can go jump off a cliff." Torun laughed the whole way through. "_Take it eashy!"_

They stopped when they heard horses approaching. Vampirella turned back to her normal form and Torun hid behind her. When they saw who were on the horses, however, Vampirella relaxed.

"Ah. Name I cannot pronounce. What brings you here?" Asked the one with longish brown hair. Gwaine his name was.

"I thought I'd show my friend around. She doesn't get out much and more importantly I have homework to avoid."

Gwaine nodded. "It is good to see you again."

"I am sure I can say the same."

Torun was confused. What was with Vampirella and her sudden correct pronunciation of words? And more importantly, how did the knights know her?

"It is getting late." Said a knight with no sleeves. Seriously, why no sleeves? It doesn't really protect his arms much does it? The knights also looked pretty tired. Well, they would be. They were out since dawn. What time is dawn? Who decided when dawn is? "Come, you must rest for the night."

Vampirella nodded. She shared the horse with Gwaine, and Torun went with Elyan. The two rode with the knights to the magic free Camelot…to the…magic free…Camelot…ah.

* * *

**I wrote this in the unit during PE when I got bored. I get bored a lot. But ssh, I was meant to be doing homework**

**Unlike the great writers out there, I have no idea where this is going**


	2. It's Magic You Know

When will Arthur realise that not all sorcerers are evil? What if he or one of his knights were mortally wounded and only a sorcerer could help? What if Merlin used magic to save his life, or the lives of all around him? Would he then be executed? Would it be worth it? Why are you being asked all these questions?

"My king. You have visitors." Said Percival.

Vampirella and Torun walked through the big double doors in a way which would look so dramatic if slowed down.

"Agent thingy." Arthur greeted. "And friend."

"This is Torun. And the name is Kremlyovskaya!"

"Yes. That is what I said." Arthur smiled at the return of his friend, further adding to Torun's confusion.

"I hear there are sorcerers in Camelot." And Vampirella will never to this day know why she said that.

Arthur nodded. "Shape shifters apparently. I assume nothing was found?" The knights shook their heads.

"Since when were things easy?" Vampirella asked. She knew she was going to have to explain all of this to Torun later.

* * *

Vampirella and Torun were given a room for the night. It was pretty big, but Vampirella was more interested in the curtains. Why? No one knows. They were just curtains. She had a thing for curtains.

"So, **_Agent Kremlyovskaya_**." Emphasis on the name. "How do they know you?"

Vampirella sighed. This was going to be a long explanation. "Right. Ages ago me and some friends got bored and went to Camelot where we met the king, Uther at the time, and the knights. We found the mythical Lady of the Lake too!"

"And when were you going to tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important!"

It wasn't important. Why was it important? Why do they need to know every single person she was aquanted with? Well, Camelot was a big deal since she did have magic, but what they didn't know...

"Look." Vampirella continued. "If we keep out of their way, they will just suspect something is wrong. We don't want them to do think something's wrong! We want them to think everything is absolutely peachy."

Torun sighed. "OK, I guess you know what you are doing."

"And besides, you're forgetting. I'm a time traveler. If this doesn't go well, we can just do it all again."

Torun paused. "Or...you can use your _power of persuation _to convince Arthur that the knights are the sorcerers."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

* * *

It was raining. When wasn't it raining? Typical English weather. Arthur was in his room, watching the rain, when he heard a knock. He turned round to see his long lost but recently found friend.

"Ah, you." And still, he had not learned her agent name.

She smiled. "Erm, can I ask something?" He nodded. "Of course."

"Right. Erm, well, there's no easy way to say this...I think the sorcerer is amongst us."

Arthur paused. "What?"

"Well." Vampirella already had a plan. She wasn't going to persuade Arthur that one of the knights was a sorcerer. She was going to make him think that the sorcerer had the power of confusion and mind manipulation. "It looks like it can be one of your knights." She said, before '_collapsing'. _Arthur rushed to her, but she was _'unconscious'_

She later '_woke up_' elsewhere. She looked around with a confused look, but when she saw Gaius, she relaxed.

"Oh. Hello."

"What were you playing at?"

"Come again?"

"You were faking it."

Vampirella sighed, and laid her head back down. She noticed it was just Gaius and Merlin. "I have a plan." Torun then rushed in, hearing that Vampirella had _'collapsed'_ "Right. Say there's a sorcerer who can manipulate people's minds, making the people they have manipulated accuse all sorts of people of being sorcerers, genuinely believing they are, spreading confusion all around Camelot. They, if someone is caught, are they really sorcerers? Or are they just seeing things? No-one can be too sure." She added dramatic emphasis to that last part. Merlin laughed, even Gaius smiled.

"I wanted to accuse the knights but she had to take it one step further." Torun complained, but still with a smile on her face.

Vampirella nodded. "All I need to do, is play the confused and manipulated girl. Not too hard."

* * *

**I still have no idea where this is going. I'm making it up as I go along.**** Ow my head hurts. Who put that metal there?**


	3. The Great Pretender

Arthur stood before his people. "The sorcerer has the power to manipulate people's minds, confusing them, making them think they are seeing magic. We still are unsure what we are supposed to be cautious of, but still be aware."

Torun and Vampirella smiled. The plan was working.

Gwaine walked up to the two girls. "Are you OK?"

She nodded. "I am now. Thank you."

Lancelot and Leon were talking when they saw smoke above the trees. It was forming an image. It was a skull...a skull with snakes pouring out of it's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Torun asked. She didn't see anything.

"You can't see that?" Lancelot asked. Torun looked where they were looking and shook her head. "This is clearly the work of the sorcerer."

"He's here?" Vampirella asked, trying her best to look scared. In reality, Vampirella was a 'sorcerer' who could manipulate people's minds, making them see things that aren't there. She sorcerer she described was in fact her, but they didn't know that. All they knew, well what they thought they knew, was that she was scared and confused. That was easy. She did this for a living. Well, not trick people with magic, but she was a spy and it was her job to mislead people. That was one thing she was good at, since she was the worst spy ever if you compared any other general spy skills. She practically told the enemy she was a spy. She literally spelled it out for them...and they still didn't get it.

"Don't worry." Merlin, who was also in on it, reassured her.

Vampirella made the imaginary smoke disappear.

"There was smoke. In the shape of a skull. But it is gone now." Sir Leon told them. Vampirella tried to hide her smile.

* * *

Later that day, Gwen was talking to the Lady Morgana about the sorcerer. Morgana suspected something else was going on, but she wasn't too sure of what yet. But she was going to find out...

"Ah, you must be Morgana. We have never actually met." Vampirella greeted her.

The shook hands. "Quite." Quite? What sort of a response was quite? "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Kremlyovskaya." Morgana tilted her head. "Oh it's a Russian name, I come from a foreign ancestry." Lie. She hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"I see. Well it was a pleasure meeting you." That sounded like she wanted Vampirella to leave. But she wasn't going to.

She turned to Morgana's maid. "Which means you must be Gwen. I have heard a lot about you." She then turned and left, without another word, leaving Gwen and Morgana wondering why she came in the first place.

* * *

Vampirella smiled as she walked away. Unbeknown to them, she had just made a spell. Any moment now, Morgana was about to scream, and Gwen will tell the guards of an evil spirit in the corner of the room.

"AAH!"

"What do you think of this?" Asked a knight Vampirella hadn't met yet. She didn't see him, they were in a room she was 'passing by', but she didn't recognise his voice.

"I am unsure." She heard Lancelot. "But I definitely know what I saw."

Vampirella smiled. The plan was working.

* * *

**Bonus points if you can tell me where I borrowed the skull/snake/smoke thing from.**


	4. My Way

**Thanks to my friend at school for giving me an idea on how to end this.**

**If you read this, and you know who you are, know that my arm is now bruised!**

**I asked her to whack my arm. It hurt.**

**:D**

**Why did I do that?**

* * *

Arthur was confused.

By now, all the knights were either confused or unsure. Lancelot and Leon had been manipulated into seeing smoke skulls, Morgana and Gwen into seeing evil spirits, and Elyan was starting to suspect Gwaine. Arthur didn't know what to believe, and Merlin and Gaius were just keeping out of it all.

Vampirella suddenly turned up out of the blue with a new friend, just as a sorcerer was spotted. At first it was a shape shifter, but now a mind manipulator?

How could someone be with him all this time, living this lie?

Was it someone he was close to?

It could be anyone.

He had nearly died so many times, and he didn't even know he was being saved by a sorcerer all this time.

Vampirella would love to see his face when he found out.

If he found out.

He had better find out!

"Merlin!" Torun shouted. She looked around to see if anyone else was there. They weren't. "Why don't you tell Arthur? You know, about your magic."

"Are you insane?!"

"He won't believe you. He will just think that you are being manipulated by '_the sorcerer_'"

"Oh, you think he won't believe me?" Merlin asked, smiling.

Torun laughed. "Well no offence...but no."

She had a point. The knights were slowly turning against each other. Arthur was well and truly confused.

* * *

"Arthur I'm a sorcerer." Merlin said, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to come out with.

The king put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "No no. You're not."

Torun smiled. Vampirella burst out laughing. "Well, it was nice while it lasted, but we had better go." The two started walking away, when Vampirella turned round. "Oh and by the way. **I'M **the sorcerer." And the two disappeared.

* * *

**Wow that was terrible. And completely pointless.**

**This is short because it's a build up of a big crossover fanfiction I am planning.**

**As soon as me and my friend write our fanfic we're planning.**

**The crossover will be Transformers/Thundercats/Merlin/Doctor Who/Pirates of the Caribbean/Criminal Minds**

**Told you it will be a big crossover.**


End file.
